Se på mig
|year = 1995|semiposition = --|SFpoints = --|position = 3rd|points = 100|previous = Stjärnorna|next = Den vilda|conductor = Anders Berglund|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} 'Se på mig '(translation: Look at me) was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Jan Johansen. It was performed 18th following Cyprus and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 100 points. After the Contest, the song had two non-consecutive runs at #1 on the Swedish charts - the first time in April for four weeks and the second time in June for another five weeks. Lyrics Swedish= När din väg är lång och du är trött Men du måste ändå gå, mmm… Och när skuggorna börjar växa och få liv Och när natten skrämmer så Är jag bredvid dig och jag följer varje steg du tar Och hos dig stannar jag kvar Så se på mig, åhå, en hamn i stormen Som en våg som fötts att bära dig Ja, se på mig, åhå, i ljus och mörker Är jag där och aldrig lämnar jag dig När du står en dag vid ett vägskäl i ditt liv Som ett vilset litet barn Är jag bredvid dig och jag följer varje steg du tar Och hos dig stannar jag kvar Så se på mig, åhå, en hamn i stormen Som en våg som fötts att bära dig Ja, se på mig, åhå, i ljus och mörker Är jag där och aldrig lämnar jag dig Jag går med dig vart du går Och aldrig lämnar jag dig Så se på mig, åhå, en hamn i stormen Som en våg, som fötts att älska dig Ja, se på mig, när ljuset blir till mörker i ditt liv Är jag där och aldrig lämnar jag dig Älskar dig så |-| Translation= When your journey is long and you are weary But you still have to go on, mmm… And when the shadows start to grow and come to life And when the night scares you so I am beside you and I follow every step you take And with you I’ll stay So look at me, oho, a haven in the storm Like a wave, that is born to carry you Yes, look at me, oho, in light and darkness I’ll be there and I’ll never leave you When you stand one day at a crossroads of your life Like a lost little child I am beside you and I follow every step you take And I’ll stay with you So look at me, oho, a haven in the storm Like a wave, that is born to carry you Yes, look at me, oho, in light and darkness I’ll be there and I’ll never leave you I’ll go with you wherever you go And I’ll never leave you So look at me, oho, a haven in the storm Like a wave, that is born to love you Yes, look at me, when the light turns into darkness in your life I’ll be there, and I’ll never leave you Love you so Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Category:Sweden Category:20th Century Eurovision